Stuck on You Goo
by JemiB
Summary: The Twins pull a prank and Draco gets caught in the crossfire. Fred and George need to try out their new invention. Who would be a better test subject than Harry? A short, short story.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter is © J. K. Rowling, WB, Scholastic, and all others involved. Unfortunately, that doesn't include me. I'm just taking them out for a little joy ride.

* * *

"There we have it, the last bit of 'Stuck on You Goo' bottled. All we need now, brother mine, is a test subject."

"By George, George, you're right. But the question is who do we test it on?"

"Well Fred, I do believe our little brother Ron and his friends are walking this way. It must be a Hogsmead weekend. What say you we have some fun that way?"

"Right. So who do we try it on? Ron or Hermione maybe?"

Together the twins looked out their joke shop window, and their eyes twinkled and their smiles grew malicious at the sight. Behind the heads of red and brunette, was a single mop of ebony.

"Harry."

* * *

SPLAT 

"Ack! What-"

Harry couldn't finish that statement. Whatever hit him stunk, suffocating him. And the projectile's impact sent him staggering back…

…Right into Draco Malfoy. He'd just come out of the neighboring building only to collide with Harry. The two went tumbling down to the ground.

"Get off me Potter. You weigh as much as a hippogryph."

Harry made an insulted noise but didn't comment. He tried rolling off Draco, only to be violently stopped.

"Let go of me, Malfoy."

The sounds of running feet alerted the two to company.

"Harry, are you alright? What's he doing here?"

"I can't move my arm."

"Because, you idiot, it's stuck to mine. Now, stop jostling would you?"

Harry squinted over to Malfoy, then down to their arms.

"Okay, how?"

"That would be our fault Harry."

"Yeah, we used you as a test subject for our new invention, the Stuck on You Goo. You're stuck to Malfoy until it wears off."

"And we don't know when that'll be."

"So, tell us when that is, would ya?"

The twins ducked back into their store, narrowly missing being hit by two large rocks.

* * *

"This sucks." 

Harry ignored Malfoy and continued to drink his butterbeer. It wasn't so bad. They weren't completely stuck to each other. Only a small bit of them had to touch. Right now, their ankles were crossed under the table.

"It's bad enough I'm stuck on you, but I have to be seen with you. Remind me to kill those Weasleys."

Harry sighed, then stood up. He, too, was thinking about killing the twins. Not because he was angry at being stuck to Draco. No, it was the sheer torture of being stuck to his crush and not being able to do anything about it.

"I'm going back to the castle." Harry started walking, causing Draco to either walk or be dragged by his attached ankle. Harry hid a smile when he felt a should brush against his.

"Why are the halls so crowded? Shouldn't everyone be at Hogsmead or their common rooms?"

The two were dodging the younger students in an oddly full hall. Surprisingly, no one who touched them got stuck. It seemed only apply to Draco and Harry.

"That's it. We're going to the dungeons. There's no one there."

This time it was Harry who had to walk or be dragged. Draco's pace was fast. Harry was concentrating on NOT concentrating on going to the bathroom. Wouldn't that be a grand adventure for him and Draco?

Draco turned a corner while Harry was off not concentrating, causing the Gryffindor to stumble and drag the Slytherin along. At that moment, a wayward first year collided into them, and in the end, somehow, the two ended up pressed chest to chest against a wall; Draco caging Harry against the stone.

Harry felt breath on his face, and shivered. He looked into Draco's eyes, and his breath stopped at their closeness. Unknowing of who moved first, Harry felt a pair of soft lips pressed against his. Immediately he opened and was swamped with the taste of chocolate, butterbeer, and pure Draco.

* * *

"Did you really have to get the two stuck together? Wouldn't they have just figured it out on their own?" 

"Ron, Ron, Ron. You have much to learn in the ways of the world. Those two are more stubborn than the other. They needed all the help they could get. Now, shush."

Four cloaked figured retreated into the shadows, watching the two rivals kiss.

* * *

Draco ended the kiss and looked into Harry's eyes. They were clouded and sparkling. He feathered his fingers through ebony locks, making Harry sigh. He had Harry stuck to him and he wasn't letting go. 

Draco smiled.

"Remind me to thank those Weasleys."

* * *

Okay, my computer says that was 748 words. I hate feeling rushed, but I loved the challenge. I hope you enjoy. 


End file.
